


Adventures In Sci Fi

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Tommy and Barbara are watching TV on New Year's Day.***Contains a teeny tiny spoiler for the Doctor Who 2021 New Year's Day episode 'Revolution of the Daleks'.  If you've seen the BBC trailer you should be okay, but if you haven't you might want to give this fic a body swerve until you've had a chance to watch the episode***
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Adventures In Sci Fi

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Why are we watching this?”

“I haven’t stapled you to the couch.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m watching this because I enjoy it, you aren’t stapled to the couch so you must be enjoying it too.”

“I’m watching it because I want to be with you, I just don’t understand why you find it so compelling.”

“Because it’s escapism.”

“What it is is ridiculous! I mean, the Daleks have invaded earth so many times we must be into double figures by now and yet we’re expected to believe that the British public will just accept them as defence drones because the new Prime Minister tells them that’s what they are.”

I hit pause on the tv. “And how do you know so much about the Daleks?”

“Um…”

“You’re a closet Whovian!”

“What?”

“A Whovian. A fan of Doctor Who. Tell me, do you get drummed out of the Eton old boys’ network if you confess to a liking for Sci Fi?”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Who started this?”

“Exactly. Who started this and now I’m finishing it.”

“You’re not funny.”

“But I am adorable.”

“If you say so.”

“You’re very sexy when you’re grumpy.”

I tried not to laugh. “Shut up and let me watch my show.”


End file.
